Ozpin Character Short (Script)
by FireThatRains
Summary: In an unofficial character short, a young Professor Ozpin and his assistant, Shiro, prepare for the next semester at Beacon, and face an unexpected foe. (Re-release due to formatting mishap).


INT. BEACON TOWER - NIGHT

A young, black-haired OZPIN sits with his fingertips pressed together and worry written on his face. His assistant, SHIRO, a thick-bearded man in a white gi and straw hat, stands behind him. Both of them are reading the newspaper, holographically projected above his desk.

SHIRO: This is not good, sir.

OZPIN: It is certainly not preferable. But these things...happen.

SHIRO: I do not mean that the death weighs on my conscience. That, I can deal with. But young Hazel making such a big stink about it with the media. It reflects quite poorly on our school.

OZPIN: We will endure.

SHIRO: You're...not going to address this publicly?

Ozpin sighs and adjusts his glasses.

OZPIN: Gretchen Rainart's passing is a tragedy. Truly. But death is a part of being a huntsman or huntress. A constant threat that must be kept in mind. This tragedy serves as an important reminder that our school does not shelter our students from the realities of our world.

SHIRO: ...Doesn't it, sir?

Ozpin glances at him.

SHIRO: If your intent is to confront them with reality, you sure are keeping a lot from them.

OZPIN: That is why I have you. And the headmasters. You bear the worst of the reality so that the others can focus on the grimm, on keeping our people safe.

SHIRO: It is not easy.

OZPIN: I know. But your effort is greatly appreciated.

He stands.

SHIRO: Where are you going, sir?

OZPIN: To visit Mr. and Mrs. Rainart.

SHIRO: But I thought-

OZPIN: We will make no public comment. We have no reason to apologize to the people of Vale. But make no mistake. This death-and every other-does weigh heavily on my conscience. It is not above us to offer condolences.

Shiro nods in solidarity and follows Ozpin out. The gears of the clock tower churn quietly.

EXT. AIRSHIP BALCONY - DAY

A massive airship floats towards the shining Beacon in the distance. Atop its balcony, a noticeably older OZPIN leans calmly on his cane. A noticeably older SHIRO steps out onto the balcony to join him.

SHIRO: So what do you think?

OZPIN: It's looking to be an...interesting semester.

SHIRO (chuckling): When is it not?

OZPIN: Particularly interesting, this time. Several students from outside the kingdoms. And one with silver eyes.

SHIRO: Silver eyes? Really?

OZPIN: Yes, believe it or not. Such a rare trait, and yet we will soon have it in our academy...

SHIRO: It looks like there's no better time for what I suggested.

Ozpin stares off into the distance.

SHIRO: Have you given that...any more thought?

OZPIN: I am not sure. Widening my circle of trust...I could maybe see myself telling a few trusted professors, but students? I fear the secret would get out.

SHIRO: Teenagers are better at keeping secrets than you might expect.

OZPIN: But secrets of this magnitude...I simply cannot feel comfortable with it.

SHIRO: Your war needs more fighters, sir. Please, consider it.

OZPIN: Perhaps...if only there was a way to use them without exposing the secr-

He's interrupted by a sudden punch to the face from an off-screen fist. Shiro spins, but he's batted aside like a small child. A large man cracks his knuckles as Ozpin stumbles away, raising his cane.

HAZEL: Ooozzzpppiiinnn!

OZPIN: ...Hazel...Rainart?!

HAZEL: You are going to die today. And then, when you come back, I'm going to find you, and kill you again. And again. And AGAIN!

OZPIN: Who...told you that?

HAZEL: Shut up and DIE!

The two clash. Ozpin is obviously much more technically skilled than Hazel, but Hazel barely reacts to each of Ozpin's careful strikes. This surprises Ozpin enough for Hazel to get a powerful hit in, sending Ozpin up against the railing. Before he can continue, though, gunshots slam him in the back. He turns to face Shiro, who waits with smoke curling from the end of his bo staff.

SHIRO: Her death is in the past, Hazel. You don't have to let this consume you.

HAZEL: You dare speak of her?

Shiro leaps at him, his weapon splitting into a three piece staff. He fights alone for a moment, learning from Ozpin's attempt. After a moment Ozpin joins him and they fight together, managing to outmaneuver Hazel but never seeming to really hurt him.

SHIRO: How he is taking all of this in stride?!

HAZEL: GAAAAAH!

Hazel tosses aside his overcoat and jams two fire dust crystals into his arms. Ozpin and Shiro look on in horror.

OZPIN: She has lead you astray, Hazel. You don't have to do this.

HAZEL: Neither did Gretchen have to die.

He raises his fists.

INT. AIRSHIP HOLD - DAY

A young GLYNDA GOODWITCH leans against the window, trying to get a view of Beacon. She notices a flash of red light and the muffled sound of an explosion. After a moment of hesitation, she raises her wand and runs off.

EXT. AIRSHIP BALCONY - DAY

Ozpin is tossed aside like a rag doll across the dust-scorched balcony as Hazel flies at Shiro, blasting fire from his hands. Shiro blocks his attacks, but the fire hits him anyway. He's finally overwhelmed, his bright white aura depleted. Hazel grabs him by the neck and marches over to Ozpin, who is clambering to his feet. Shiro squirms relentlessly.

HAZEL (to Shiro): I have no quarrel with you. Stop getting in my way.

SHIRO: A good huntsman will not hesitate to give his life to protect others! Just like your sister did!

He uselessly tries to fight against Hazel's grip. Hazel's eyes narrow in response to his words. There's a sickening crunch as he breaks Shiro's neck. His body falls to the deck.

HAZEL (to Ozpin): How many people are going to die for your hopeless war? Die, for your disgusting idea of what a huntsman is?

Ozpin clenches his cane tightly, the gears within turn, and green magical energy begins to coalesce around it. The Jeff Williams song kicks in.

Hazel engulfs Ozpin in flame repeatedly, only for it to be blocked by shields of green magical energy. For once, Ozpin almost seems angry. The battle progresses off of the balcony and onto the wing of the airship. We see students noticing and watching in excitement through the window, including a young SUMMER ROSE. For a moment, Ozpin's reckless fighting seems to have cornered him on the edge. But, before Hazel can punish the mistake, a burst of glowing purple missiles slam into Hazel, cast by Glynda, who stands at the edge of the railing. Ozpin takes the opening, managing to knock Hazel off of the airship with a leaping attack. Hazel hits the water far below just as Ozpin lands next to Glynda.

OZPIN (muttering to himself): She... widened her circle...with him?

GLYNDA: Are you okay, professor?

OZPIN: Yes, I'm quite alright. That was excellent work.

GLYNDA: Who was that man?

Ozpin looks over to Shiro's corpse. Glynda notices it for the first time and gasps, covering her mouth in terror.

OZPIN: Perhaps its better you don't know.

His gaze lingers on his dead friend.

OZPIN: ...for now.

The airship continues towards its inevitable destination.


End file.
